


Finding Out

by greenmangoes



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Internal Monologue, Points of View, Realization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmangoes/pseuds/greenmangoes
Summary: What happens when Ginny finds out about Mike and Amelia (a 3 part series of POVs from all 3)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in the future -- not necessarily AU because we're only at episode 4 and they haven't had time to really establish a deeper connection between Ginny & Mike just yet

She’s stunned when she finds out. 

  
Stunned that it hurts. No, no…she’s not hurt, hurt. More like betrayed. It’s a toss-up which feeling is worse.

She tells herself it’s all about Amelia. Because she’s supposed to be on her side, not his. Not that there are sides. Because it’s not like Mike and her were adversaries.  They weren’t. They haven’t been in a long while, if they ever were that at all. In fact, other than Blip, he had been her champion and foremost supporter in the team. 

So she’s mad at herself that she is. Mad, that is. 

At  _him._

And at her.

So what if he’s been the idol of her childhood? So what if she’s had his poster on her bedroom wall growing up? That doesn’t give her rights over him. He’s nothing more than a teammate. Okay, more like a mentor really.  A good friend, even. Yes, maybe that’s it — how many people can say they’ve become friends with their idols after all? 

So what if they work out together — a lot? Or that they have a drink out every so often. It’s not like it’s always just the two of them. They do go out with the whole team 3 times out of 5 after all.  And if she has her very own spot in his living room whenever they review games together…or you know, watch a movie or two — it’s nothing out of the ordinary -- even though she knows, he doesn’t really have any of their team mates over his place a lot…or you know, at all? And if they talk ’til the wee hours of the morning on their off days? What of it? It’s what friends do, right? And as Mike’s friend, shouldn’t she be happy that he’s with someone like her  ** _“agent.”_**

Okay, that wasn’t fair to Amelia. She is more than just her agent. It may have started that way, but she’s more than earned her title as someone other than ‘just an agent’. She’s her friend. Someone who’s fought to get her where she is right now. Her champion. 

So she tries to convince herself that it’s more about the fact that they had kept the whole thing a secret.  Because really, there was no earthly reason to do so. They were both adults. Both single — divorced.  They could see each other. Fuck each other. Even marry each other and it shouldn’t even be a big deal.

Yes, she tells herself. This is all about them not seeing fit to let her know they were an item. Like she’s some stupid kid who needed to be wrapped up in kid gloves. Just cause she’s 13 years younger than him doesn’t mean she’ll freak the fuck out that they’re knocking boots, right? (Of course the irony, that she is in fact freaking the fuck out over that particular knowledge, escapes her at that moment.)

So yes, it’s all about that. Only about the secrecy thing that has her all kinds of upset. 

Because really, she should be happy that two of the closest people to her are together right?  

Only, she’s not. She’s not happy and she hates herself for feeling this…whatever  ** _this is_**  she’s feeling.  

So she throws pitch after pitch after pitch. 

Because she doesn’t know any other way to work out this feeling of aggression inside over the knowledge that they are in fact  _together._  That even now, as she’s working her arm and hands and shoulder into exhaustion, they’re probably talking…sharing secrets…laughing together…kissing…fucking… 

She bites her lips to keep from screaming our her frustration, because she can’t afford to. She can’t let it show that she’s mad and hurt and feeling betrayed. She can’t let anyone know that her stomach is churning at the thought of them together. That she’s nauseous at the prospect of seeing both of them tomorrow with that knowledge etched in her brain. That she’s blinking back tears from eyes that have seen them in bed together. 

So she pitches. And pitches as she swallows the bitterness in her throat.

She pitches…until she no longer can.

Until she’s numb.  

So that come morning, she can fake it.  

She can pretend.

That it’s just about them keeping it a secret.

That this feeling of betrayal is only because in all those late-night phone calls they had,  _he_ didn’t  see fit to share with her that he’s with someone.

That she’s hurt because Amelia  _knew_  how much she looked up to him.  

That this feeling of shame crawling under her skin is only at the idea of them possibly discussing …maybe even laughing about it with each other.

And not because this pain inside her chest is really all about him.

_Just him_. 

That  _she_  doesn’t want to share _him_. 

Or that it’s all about him being hers.

Not Amelia’s. 

_Hers!_

Because for the longest time she’s thought of herself as  _his_. 

And she knows that’s like a giant step back almost to the dark ages — considering she’s the poster child for breaking that proverbial glass ceiling. In the world of professional sports at that! 

And isn’t that the most fucked up thing ever?

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia's "Uh oh" moment --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have re-written this chapter (and still re-writing the next one -- didn't know why I was dragging my feet in posting that one until after I watched last night's episode) so it remains fairly canon compliant

She knows that she’d fucked up.

Outing herself to Eliot is such a rookie mistake that she can’t even believe she’d done it.  

_Stupid Mike and his grand gesture!_

Not that she thinks that what he did is sweet. Because it’s not. Just thinking about what brought on such a move makes her blood boil again. The nerve of the guy calling her a groupie! _**Her?** _

A fucking groupie? 

**_Ugh!_ **

She’s so mad at herself for even reacting as badly as she did. It’s bad enough that she’d been tempted to stay despite the fact that she really couldn’t sleep without the mouthguard but then to be lumped along with his previous hookups like some two-bit floozie on top of that? 

This is why she never should have gone with him that night to begin with. She’d known it was a bad idea then. But no, she had to go ahead and listen to her fucking hormones. To be fair, **_he is_**   Mike Lawson…and even if she’d never been a baseball fan before she’d seen or heard of Ginny, he is one hot male specimen…in that sexy lumberjack kind of way. 

“ _Which is so not the point!”_ She scolds herself. 

The point is it needs to stop! She can’t even begin to think of how badly Ginny might take it if she were to find out…

Then again, _why would Ginny even react badly?_ It’s not like **_she'd_** been the one who approached the player anyway. She was minding her own business at the bar after all. And Ginny’s young, but not so young that the thought of people she knew having sex would be a cause for shock. And so what if the girl had (still has) that giant poster of him in her bedroom — that didn’t mean she felt anything more than admiration for her childhood idol.

So, other than the fact that they’d kept it a secret from her, there's nothing really wrong about the whole thing. It wasn’t as though **_she_** had set out to seduce the guy anyway. It kind of just happened. Also,  ** _he_** was the one who approached **_her,_** not the other way around. She was just there for a drink. 

Besides, it was only supposed to be a one time thing. She was lonely, he was hot and they were two unencumbered and consenting adults. They’d made no promises to each other and it hadn’t been a big deal. There had been no reason to tell. And even when it kept happening and they were both invited by Ginny to that fiasco of a dinner and they acted like they hadn’t just exchanged more than names, much less had carnal knowledge of each other, well, it had been too late to course correct.

And really, it’s not like they’d been cheating on her. Mike was _**way**_ too old for her anyway. Plus, Ginny’s ex was nothing like the catcher at all — they had nothing in common other than the fact that they were both baseball players. So a relationship between her agent and her team captain shouldn't be a big deal!  ( _Why she thinks this tidbit is relevant at all escapes her at the moment. It also escapes her that she’d used the R word to describe what she has with the all star catcher.)_

Ergo, there’s no earthly reason to end a perfectly good arrangement. Because heaven knows she needs the outlet he affords her, what with how stressful and cutthroat the business is, especially for a woman in her field.

 ** _Even_** if Elliot knows. It's not like he’s gonna blab about it …no matter that he has access to Ginny’s social media accounts….

_Fucking hormones!_

And **_it is_** just hormones, she tells herself.  It’s not like she really cares about him. Well, she does… care, that is — contrary to her rep, she’s not some heartless bitch after all. But she doesn’t care **_“care”_** in the romantic sense. It’s more like how a ** _friend_** does for another. And if nothing else, they were at least that. Sure, it's the  _with benefits_ kind, but that’s neither here nor there.  As long as they’re both clear about their boundaries, it could still work. Being tempted briefly (very very briefly) that one time, to sleep over and maybe cuddle with the guy, was just an anomaly.  

So if she starts carrying her mouth guard with her all the time after that, what of it? 

It doesn’t mean anything.

**_Really...._ **

Just like her coming clean to Ginny about them doesn’t either.

She’s just covering her bases, so to speak.  As a baseball player, surely Mike could appreciate that.  

And judging by Ginny’s reaction (or lack thereof), it was much ado about nothing after all.

 

Cause whatever it is that she thinks she sees flit through the young girl’s face? Is probably just a trick of the light.   

 

 _“Yes,”_ she thinks. 

 

_It’s all good._

...

_Really._

...

...

_Dammit!_


End file.
